FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an extended nip press apparatus for pressing water from a web. More particularly, the present invention relates to an endless blanket for an extended nip press apparatus, the blanket having a first and a second bead connected to the respective lateral edges of the blanket, the beads being slidably accommodated within tracks for confining lubricant supplied between the shoe and the blanket.